Of Fruits and Veggies
by Queen Mo-Freakin
Summary: Inspired by arelia22! Aizen's dead, Ichigo's a Captain and has lost everyone he loves to an 11 year war... So what else was there for him to do but go back in time. here's a little scene between Renji, Rukia, Ichigo and Yasai!


**_13_ Things _you need to know...I geuss?!_**

 ** _1._** **I got this Idea from chapter 11 of arelia22's The ending that never came**

 ** _2._** **Instead of Akio It's Yasai**

 ** _3._** **Yasai means Vegetable**

 ** _4._** **Ichigo came back in time after a 11 year long war**

 ** _5._** **Ichigo's a Captain**

 ** _6._** **Ichigo's Heir to the Shiba Clan**

 ** _7._** **Rukia wants to apologize for Kaien's death even though no one blames her**

 ** _8._ You don't really need to read arelia22's story but I do recommend it, at least just until the middle of chapter 11**

 ** _9._ Rukia really wants ****_Berries_** **for** **every meal of the day and even some for in between snacks...**

 ** _10._ Fruits are _MAGICAL_**

 ** _11._ Ichigo is 27 years old**

 ** _12._ Ichigo hates formal stuff**

 ** _13._ Oh and fruits are YUMMY and _JUICY!_**

 ** _ ON WITH THE STORY!_**

Yasai couldn't help but smile at his Captain as he turned around and left Ichigo alone in the room with Rukia Kuchiki and the 6th squad's Lieutenant Renji Abarai. Ichigo looks up at the ceiling and sighs, "Okay. Let's get going to the Shiba Compound. Rukia, come with me, and Renji go report in with your Captain." Ichigo gave directions with a commanding tone that made the two straighten up and respond with respect for a second before returning to normal. "Ye-yes sir...! Hey, wait a minute, why am I being respectful to this idiot!?" Renji practically saluted Ichigo before calling the Captain an Idiot. "I may be an idiot if you say so but I'm also a Captain!" Ichigo's reply was cold and sounded dead serious as well as a little angry. Ichigo's serious voice shocked the redhaired Lieutenant momentarily as Renji realised he had just said something very disrespectful to a Captain and therefore could be punished severely for it and it would not be fun. Rukia was also shocked since she knew her Ichigo would never say something like that. Ichigo couldn't hold in his laughter any longer "Hahahaha, Oh My God, Nahaha, you guys should see, ahaha, your faces..." he said between his laughter. Ichigo held his stomach in laughter, he hadn't laughed so hard like that in a very long time, messing with Rukia and Renji like this was a good stress reliever. "You...you idiot!" Rukia kicked Ichigo in the shin so hard it made Ichigo laugh and groan in pain at the same time. "Sorry, sorry, I just couldn't resist! You should know by now I can't stand that formal crap, so you kind of deserved that." Ichigo replied after he calmed back down. Rukia couldn't help but smile, Ichigo had finally relaxed and that was a good thing, she didn't like to see him like this, it was better to see him with his usual scowl than with the emotionless mask she had been seeing lately. "Alright! Pineapple, go do your paperwork while the midget and I go to the compound." Ichigo said with a small smirk. "Don't order me around you STRAWBERRY!" Renji let a bit of his annoyance and anger through on the last word, Ichigo looked at Renji " What Did You Just Call Me. . !" "You heard me! Soft! UNDER RIPE! Fat-" Renji was cut off by Rukia "Don't forget Juicy, Strawberries are very Juicy!" Renji gives her an exasperated look while Ichigo turns to glare at Renji "DID YOU JUST CALL ME FAT!- AND SOFT!? You stupid Pineapple, just wait until I get my han-" Renji cuts Ichigo off with a big smirk on his face "At least I'm bigger than you, silly little Berry-kun!" "Oh, you wanna see who's bigge-!?"Ichigo raises his voice while reaching down to his pants, Rukia cuts in again before Ichigo can go any farther. "Ladies, Ladies. You're both very yummy fruits and I have no doubt that you're both very blessed in the size department but the fact is Renji, you have lots of work to do before Nii-sama gets too upset and you, Ichigo have to take me to go see your cousin, Kukaku! So, tone your manly macho-ness down so we can get our respective duties done! Oh, and NEVER CALL ME A MIDGET AGAIN!" Rukia yells her last sentence in Anger as she kicks Ichigo in his very yummy and juicy...(-can't forget juicy) "sort of forbidden" fruit! Rukia then proceeds to stomp on Renji's foot. _The End!_


End file.
